Blow molding is a manufacturing process to form hollow plastic parts, and is commonly used in such industries as the automotive industry to form parts, including, but not limited to, a spoiler for a vehicle. Oftentimes, the part formed from blow molding is to be attached to a structure. For example, in the automotive industry, the spoiler is attached to the rear of the vehicle. As such, an attachment mechanism or device is necessary to attach the part to the structure. One mechanism currently employed to accomplish this is the use of a T-stud or other fastener, generally having a base and a shaft. The fastener(s) is attached to the plastic part such that the plastic part surrounds a portion of the base around its circumference or perimeter. The plastic part, in turn, is aligned with the structure having pre-defined hole(s) in which the fastener(s) are inserted. On the other side of the structure, a matable fastener(s), such as a nut, is mated with the fastener(s) to secure the part to the structure.